


Contemplation And Reward

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Description, Bottom Simon, Fluff, I don't use the word, I hope it's clear on the fic, Just Sex, M/M, No betray, No season 2, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Raphael, but Raphael is Asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon wakes up for once before Raphael and takes advantage to admire his boyfriend.





	Contemplation And Reward

**Author's Note:**

> No Bêta.  
> I write this Os before the diffusion off season 2, but for me she doesn't exist.

That night, the moon was shining with a thousand glimmers, illuminating the lively city of New York, and was more particularly reflected in the big Red Badge of the Hotel Dumort.

On the other hand the room that we were interested in and in which we were found was dark and silent. As we approached a little closer, we could see two male silhouettes sleeping peacefully next to each other in this king size bed, probably belonging to an old age.

Suddenly the left silhouette began to stir gently.

Simon slowly went out of his sleep. He twitched a little but was careful not to wake the man next to him. He turned on the right side to find himself facing the back of his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of being able to call Raphael like that. Even if it was over a year and a half ago they were together.

Despite the darkness, his vampire vision allowed him to see all the fabulous details of the Mexican body.

He first left his eyes wandering on the bones of his spine, and then went up on his scapulas, where he adored left long traces, red, of scratches, in their moments of passion, and finally rested on his firm and stable shoulders, on which he grab hold, especially when Raphael took him against a door or wall, he had no choice to cling firmly to it if he did not want to fall under the weight of pleasure.

Simon was so absorbed in his memories, that he didn’t notice that Raphael had turned to him. Resuming his senses he finally noticed it, and held his breath of fear of being caught admiring him. But Raphael didn’t open his eyes, he still slept peacefully and surely deeply. Simon relaxed his breath, relieved, even if he did nothing wrong.

Simon was glad that Raphael was now facing him, he could continue to look upon the body carved by the gods, and the angel face of his lover.

He resumed the bodily exploration of his vampire. He descended his eyes and cursed in his mind the sheets of purple cottons, which stopped just above his appendage. The normally pale vampire skin had kept a little tan, almost like bronze.

He wanted so much to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t want to wake him so he merely admired him with his eyes filled with desire.

His flat but firm and muscular belly, which he liked to draw from the tip of his tongue, every line, every curve, every abdominal perfectly drawn.

His eyes continued on their pitches slowly rising and stopping new, this time, at the level of his little rosy buds. A very sensitive place to believe the little moans that came out of his mouth every time Simon caressed them, suck them and chew them. Simon was almost groaning at the thought.

His eyes resumed their paths and stopped at his neck. God he loved to leave hickeys and bite marks, so that everyone knew that Raphael was his and no one else. He particularly adored, scraped the tip of his teeth on the long vein, planting his fangs in the non-throbbing pulse of his leader clan and drinking his blood, the hot and soft liquid at once, slipping in his throat easily and filling him with a hitherto unknown pleasure.

Just above was his ear, in which he breathed words of love in their moment of tenderness, but also dirty words in their moment of pure lust and the pangs of passion. Words that forced Raphael to squirm, begging to become totally slaves to their lovemaking.

He resumed the contemplation of the man still asleep beside him.

He landed on the part he loved the most in the Latino, his face, so appeased and serene during his sleep.

Beginning with his luscious lips, which he thought was dry and cold, but which in real was warm and sweet.

To feel Raphael's mouth all over his body, the drags of kisses and saliva leave by his mouth and tongue during their passage, and more than all feel his mouth on his cock, hard, tense and sore, asking only to be swallowed fully.

This could possibly be considered as a flower blue or completely stupid but what he actually liked about it was simply when Raphael kissed him. It was a simple gesture, harmless, sometimes chaste, sometimes rough, sometimes moist, sometimes on his mouth, on his nose, his forehead, kisses of such intimacy that all his body shivered with happiness. Kisses that made him smile and made his lover smile just as much, and it was extremely valuable to him. So rare but so beautiful, pure and enchanting. He was always mesmerized by the white, glittering and sincere smile of the Latino.

He now passed to his little rounded nose, which he found so cute, especially when he frowning. He knew that it was childish and that Raphael rolled his eyes every time, but he stole to grab his cheeks and rub his nose against his, an Eskimo kiss, simply.

Following the stop of his nose he landed on his eyes, even closed he could imagine his eyes chocolates, almost black, dark, deep, intense. Even though it was difficult to read any emotion at first, with the habit he had learned to read in the eyes of the smallest. He now knew how to recognize, even with a straight face, his emotions, especially when he cried out to him love, tenderness, desire, passion, lust. All this was reserved to him and to him alone.

He detached his eyes from his long lashes which tickled his cheeks, to focus on his eyebrows not frowning and as always perfectly drawn, that sometimes even, Simon wondered if he didn’t pencil them, but of course he would never ask him, he ridiculed already enough like that.

Hoisting his eyes one last time, towards his smooth forehead, where he liked to lay a little kiss, very light, most often when they had to separate for a very short time, or that one of them had to leave hurriedly.

His last step and which therefore unfortunately announced the end of his contemplation, brought him to the level of crow hair perfectly jel.. Oh no sorry, his hair normally jelly and capped back was now natural, deprived of any product, which suddenly formed small loops, of which 2 or 3 strands fell on his forehead, supple and very silky. He knew it because he had passed by and hand his hands in it.

Hm... What he liked to grasp Raphael's hair during their lovemaking. Scratching on his scalp when he teased him, but mostly burying his 2 hands, screwing his hairstyle and pulling on the black strands forcefully, when Raphael had his head plunged between his thighs and sucked him greedily.

Oh, crap. Simon had closed his eyes and could not this time hold a groan at the thought. He heard the crumpling of the sheets, opened the eyes and fell directly into those, this time opened, at least barely and still asleep of Raphael’s eyes.

"Hey." Said Raphael in a stony voice, and let escape a yawn.

"Hey," answered Simon, smiling tenderly.

"Are you okay?" I heard you moan. Did you have a nightmare? Raphael asks for a worried tone.

"Oh ... no, no I have no nightmare, far from it, I ..." Simon stopped before saying too much and ridiculed himself, but Raphael looked at him with a playful air and a big mischievous grin adorneding his face.

"Hm, I see, you were having a dream ... naughty." He said, always smiling. "Of me I hope." He added, giggling.

"What???" Shout Simon. "No, I ... no, not at all, I, it's just that ..." Simon Babbled and if he could blush, he knew it would be red as a tomato.

Raphael laughed. "I'm teasing you, _Idiota_." He bent over Simon, for a kiss of Hello that Simon granted him with great pleasure.

Simon stepped back and said. "To be honest, no I wasn't making an erotic dream, at least not totally. But since I woke up, I could not help admiring you, every visible part of your body and your face, and suddenly I thought of us, our kisses, our caresses, and... our lovemaking and I failed to refrain from moaning at the end. I'm sorry." Simon astonished himself to have been so frank.

Suddenly a burst of laughter rang from the mouth of his neighbor. " _Dios Mio, Cariño_ , why are you apologizing?"

Raphael took Simon's face in his two hands, approached him until his lips were only a few centimeters away from those of his love. He looked deep into his eyes and whispered. "You truly believe that you are the only one to admire the body of the other during his sleep. I also do it when I wake up before you, and I feast. You're so beautiful, _mi amor_."

Raphael closed the tiny space between them and kissed him at full mouth. Their teeth collide, and their tongues get tangle in a fight without merciless, their groaning in harmonies. They detached about a minute later, without deviating from each other.

Raphael took the floor. "Do you want to?"

"Want what?" Replied Simon

Raphael whispered suavely in his ear. “All."

Simon's eyes grew in the surprise. "Yes I'd like to but, are you sure?" It's not because I told you that I admired you and that I made you understand that I wanted you to mean that we have to do it, I know you don't want do it all the time and it's normal, I understand, I don't want to force you to do it, or I don't want you to do it just for me and you don't take pleasure from it. , I..."

Raphael cut him with an extremely tender kiss and told him in a gentle voice. "Oh _mi amor_ , I love you so much. But don't worry, I want it too. You know I wouldn't have offered it to you if I didn't want to, I promise. So now I'm going to reiterate my question... Do you want me to do whatever you want tonight?"

"Yes." cried Simon.

"Hm...Yes what baby." Raphael moved his hands to Simon's hips and began to caress them from the top down, very gently.

"I want… I want... You... Go... Jesus, I want you to suck me and fuck me." Begged Simon.

Raphael chuckled at the despair of his lover. "With great pleasure, lie on your back, baby." Simon obeyed immediately, even spread his legs so that Raphael could settle down between them, which he did right away, all his body hovering over Simon's and his mouth flying over his.

Plunging his gaze into that of the love of his life he told him. "Your desires his orders _mi amor_."

Raphael loosened his lips from those of Simon to go immediately to attack his neck, small mouth kisses open and small bites that made Simon gasp.

He abandoned his neck and went down directly to the level of his pink nipples and already stretched. While he was teasing the one on the left by rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and pinchinging it gently a few times, he whirled his tongue around his right nipple. Simon could not help but push his body closer to that of Raphael for more friction, he put his hand in his hair and pulled gently on the wicks.

Raphael raised his head to watch Simon, he watched him through his long lashes and his eyes half-closed, veiled with desires. He was so beautiful and sexy with his messed up hairs and his mouth slightly swollen from the previous kisses. He was fortunate to have this beautiful man just for himself and to be able to wake up every night by his side.

Simon got him out of his mind telling him. "Raphael please."

"Hm don't worry, baby, I'm just getting started." Replied Raphael.

Raphael immediately descended from the tip of his tongue Simon's body. Through the training he had acquired some of abdominal, that Raphael took pleasure at licking and kissing, slowly, gently, teasing Simon's skin-flowering patience. He arrived at the level of the little line of hair that went down to his already tense and hardened limb who waited only to be swallowed.

Simon's hips startled. He could no longer, even if Raphael had hardly done anything to him yet.

"Raphael, damn it, please." Begged Simon

Raphael chuckled. "Impatient." He bent forward and took deep Simon's cock into his warm mouth.

Simon threw his head back, curved his body and cried out the name of his lover.

Raphael released his limb, encircled the base with his hand, traceable the lower slit with his tongue, swirled around the tip, and suck out the base lightly. He took what he could in his mouth with little nods.

It quickens the rhythm, sucked him greedily in synchronization with his hand.

Simon buried his hands in his hair, scratched on his scalp and pulled on some wicks by holding Raphael's head slightly against his sex. He couldn’t and didn’t want to refrain from moaning. He wanted his lover to hear the effect he was making. So he groaned loudly, gasped his name, coarse words, and incomprehensible words.

After a few coming and goings Raphael felt a few drops of ejaculatory slightly bitter, but not unpleasant on his tongue. He groaned at the sensation, which sent vibrations directly to Simon's cock.

"Ah ... Raph... Rapha... Raphael. Go... I... Ng... I'll come."

Understanding the need of his lover, he took off his hand and with one last push that made him touch the bottom of his throat Simon could not hold himself longer and exploded in his mouth. His sperm poured out entirely, Raphael swallowed it preciously, a few drops dripping a little on the corners of his mouth and on his chin. He licked the last drops of the white liquid, kissed one last time the tip of his acorn. He straightened up and melted on Simon's mouth, so that he would taste on Raphael's tongue. Simon wanted to find it disgusting, but on the contrary he thought it was exciting.

They stood out. Simon was completely breathless after his orgasm. He was always lying on his back while Raphael had moved to lie down at his side, looking at him tenderly, with a hand gently stroking Simon's belly.

Simon turned his head to look at Raphael, he couldn’t to be able to look the intense gaze of him and turned his eyes, which found themselves down Raphael's body and...

"Oh". Whispered Simon.

Raphael followed his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, baby, I'm not done with you, and I promise I'll only come inside you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Simon, in an almost embarrassed voice.

"Oh yes." Replied Raphael smooth-spoken

Simon convinced of the answer and resuming confidence, get up slightly and bent until his mouth reached Raphael's ear, he whispered to him suavely. "I want to ride you."

"Fuck." gasped for Raphael.

"Yes?” Ask Simon Innocently with a seductive smile.

Raphael straightened himself up and sat his leg stretched against the headboard, he gently pulled Simon over him so that he sat at astride on his thighs, Simon's ass in contact with Raphael's still hard cock. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon's body and pulled him even closer to him until their trunks touched. They bent over both until their mouths joined in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting in an electric duel dance.

Raphael detached one of his arms from Simon's waist to grope the drawer from the top of the bedside table where the lube was. Once recovered, he opened it, detached himself from Simon who growled at discontent and spread lube on his fingers. Simon following the movements of Raphael anticipated the sequel, so he reposition himself, like that Raphael has access to his little pink hole without difficulty and for it to be comfortable for both. They were always in the same position, but Simon leaned a little more while clinging to Raphael's shoulders.

Raphael moved his fingers smoothed to Simon's rim, teasing him, he moved his fingers all around but didn’t penetrate him.

Simon Moans "Please, baby, stop teasing me."

Raphael buried his head in the neck of his lover, the pecking of little kisses, he gently thrust his first finger into Simon's lair, which could not withhold a scream from the intrusion. Raphael began to move his finger, apparently too slowly for Simon, since he swung back and forth on his finger. After a few strokes, Raphael added a second finger which made Simon moan and gasp. Raphael moved his fingers, making scissor movements to stretch Simon's hole. This action caused Simon's head to fall against Raphael's shoulder, blowing gently against his neck. Raphael continued to move his fingers a little faster until his major reaches the prostate of Simon, who uttered a long muffled groan. After a few coming and goings touching his little bundle of nerve with each stroke, Raphael withdrew his fingers to the dismay of Simon who growled with discontent, straightened himself and wanted to protest but before he could say a word, Raphael took the floor.

"Don't complain, baby, but I don't want you to come with only my fingers, I've already told you, I want to come into you."

"Hm yes that's what I want too, but then hurry up, I can't take it anymore, I want you in me... Completely." Answered Simon and melted on Raphael's mouth for a thirsty kiss.

Raphael interrupted the kiss, to be able to prepare. He picked up the lubricant previously left on the bed and smoothed his penis with a large amount of liquid. He put the little bottle of gel in his drawer, which he closed. Apparently he was taking too long, he didn't even have time to turn his head back to his boyfriend that he had already grabbed his cock and guided her to his entrance. Simon lifted oneself up a little and fell slowly, until the end of Raphael's glans penetrated his already well stretched hole.

"Ahhh." They both moan at the same time.

Simon continued to stoop inch by inch, until reaching, the base, now completely seated, he paused for a moment to get used to. Raphael grabbed Simon's hips and gently caresses them. They both bent their heads, their foreheads touched, they looked at each other tenderly but passionately.

"Are you okay?" Asked Raphael gently.

"Yes, you know that despite the habit, I always need a minute. Your penis is so big." He replied with a little seductive laughter.

"Oh baby, you flatter me in a moment like this, it makes me happy, but if you don't mind, now I'd like you to ride me, you can flatter me another time." Raphael said, laughing.

Simon put a little slap behind his head and laughed too. He gave him a stroke on the lips, then on the cheek, and left a drag of little kisses along his chin, up to his neck, where he buried his head. His hands always well entrenched in his shoulders. Then he began to move, first gently, overlapping almost tortuously, then he sped up to build a fast pace, almost in a pop tempo, bouncing on the cock of his lover, the sound of their skins slamming, their groans and gasps in harmonies, the ejaculatory liquid of Simon streaming along his tree. Simon changed the angle slightly to amplify their pleasures, when his prostate was touched he swung his head back with such a loud scream that he thought he had awakened all the members of the clan, while Raphael was biting his lower lip, to prevent himself from screaming. With this new rhythm and this new angle, Simon's sensitive point was reached each time.

"Ah... ah... ng... Dios... Fuck, _mi amor_ , I can't take it anymore, I’ll come." gasped Raphael.

"Oh... Me too, ahhhh, come with me, baby, come in me."

At the end of three comings and goings, they came both together, Raphael's sperm filled Simon's den, while Simon's sperm dripped on their two bellies.

Simon's body collapsed against Raphael's, and his head fell heavily on his shoulder, in a strangled scream resembling his lover's first name, Raphael came to him with a grunt followed by almost incomprehensible lyrics mixing English and his native language. His head and body rested against the headboard behind him.

They stayed a few minutes like this, in the arms of each other, their bodies fitting perfectly, as if they were destined to be united. No word was exchanged, but they didn’t need it. The words were useless between them, especially in these moments, just some gentle caress in the back. After the past few minutes they finally moved.

Simon straightened himself up and went straight to the half hour before he slept peacefully. Raphael lay down at his side. Their bodies were automatically approached, their legs entangleded, their hands landing on the other's hips. They looked at each other tenderly in their eyes, smiling softly.

"I love you _mi amor_ , for eternity." Whispered Raphael.

"I love you, too, _mi corazon_ , for all eternity." Whispered Simon in return.

Nothing more was needed, not a word, not a gesture. They backed to sleep like that, smiling, by knowing to love and that for eternity.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Come talk with me on [My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) About Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Evak, ONE OK ROCK.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, i'm sorry if it has a lot of fault. Don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
